Am Ende Aller Zeit
by Midoriel
Summary: Nach einem Leben in Trauer über Akkarin's Tod, droht Sonea die Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte zu verlieren. Doch als sie von ihrer Magie verzehrt wird, erlebt sie eine unerwartete Begegnung und bekommt eine letzte Chance ihr Glück zu finden. Sonea x Akkarin
1. 01 Prolog

_**Am Ende Aller Zeit**_

Zusammenfassung: Nach dem Endkampf in der Gilde und dem Tod Akkarins, versucht Sonea ihr Leben wieder in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken, doch im laufe der Jahrzehnte frisst die Trauer des Verlustes immer mehr an ihrem Inneren, bis sie die unendliche Trauer kaum mehr unter Kontrolle hat. Schließlich ist der moment gekommen, indem sie die Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte zu verlieren droht. Doch als sie von ihrer eigenen Energie verzehrt wird, geschieht etwas gänzlich unerwartetes und Sonea bekommt eine letzte Chance ihr Glück zu finden.

Disclaimer: Der Prolog, die Storyline, sowie die Charaktere, die in dieser Story verwendet werden, gehören der Autorin Trudi Canavan, nur die folgene abgeänderte Handlung ist meiner Person zuzuschreiben. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story.

Pairing: Sonea x Akkarin

* * *

**01. PROLOG** ~_Auszug aus Die Magierin~_

* * *

Ein Frösteln überlief Sonea. Wenn Rothen und Dorrien nicht angegriffen hätten, wären sie und Akkarin beide…

_- Nimm meine Kraft. Greif ihn an, solange er abgelenkt ist. Lass nicht zu, dass alles, was wir getan und erlitten haben, umsonst war._

Sie nickte. Als die Angriffe von der Universität schwächer wurden, holte sie tief Luft. Für raffinierte Strategien bleib keine Zeit. Also musste es etwas direktes sein. Sie schloss die Augen und griff nach all ihrer Kraft und all ihrem Zorn über das, was Kariko Akkarin und Imardin angetan hatte. Dann spürte sie, dass ihre Energie wuchs. Akkarin hatte ihr seine Stärke geschickt.

Im nächsten Moment öffnete sie die Augen wieder und konzentrierte alles, was sie hatte, auf Kariko und seine Verbündeten.

Der Anführer der Ichani taumelte rückwärts. Einen Augenblick lang hielt sein Schild stand, dann öffnete er den Mund zu einem lautlosen Schrei, während ein Hitzezauber seinen Körper versengte. Der ihm am nächsten stehende Mann wich zurück, kam aber nur wenige Schritte weit, bevor ihre Magie seinen Schild sprengte und ihn durchbohrte. Triumph wallte in ihr auf. Der letzte Ichani ließ sich nicht von ihr in die Flucht treiben, und sie spürte, wie ihre Kraft verebbte. Der Mann kam auf sie zu und sie hatte Mühe, ihre Angst im Zaum zu halten. Ein letztes Rinnsal von Energie durchflutete sie und sie sandte abermals ihre Magie aus. Die Augen des Ichani weiteten sich, als sein Schild ins Wanken geriet. In dem Moment, als seine Abwehr endgültig zusammenbrach, floss auch der letzte Rest ihrer Kraft aus Sonea heraus. Ein Hitzezauber schoss durch den Sachakaner, und er sackte in sich zusammen.

Alles war still. Sonea blickte auf die drei Leichen, die vor der Universität lagen. Eine Woge der Erschöpfung schlug über ihr zusammen. Sie empfand keinen Triumph. Keine Freude. Nur Leere. Sie drehte sich zu Akkarin um.

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Seine Augen standen offen, aber sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. Als sie sich bewegte, lösten seine Finger sich von ihrem Handgelenk und fielen zu Boden.

„Nein", flüsterte sie. „Akkarin." Sie griff nach seinen Händen und sandte ihren Geist aus. Nichts. Nicht einmal der leiseste Funke von Leben.

Er hatte ihr zu viel Kraft gegeben.

Er hatte ihr alles gegeben.

Mit zitternden Fingern strich Sonea über sein Gesicht, beugte sich vor und küsste seinen leblosen Mund.

Dann schmiegte sie sich an ihn und begann zu weinen.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. 02 Trauer eines ganzen Lebens

**02. Trauer eines ganzen Lebens**

* * *

Die schwarzgewandete Magierin trat unsicheren Schrittes ins Innere des Doms. Als ein Anflug von Schwäche sie dazu zwang, stehen zu bleiben, stützte sie sich schwerfällig auf den Magier neben ihr. Seine roten Magierroben raschelten leise und seine schwarze Schärpe wippte leicht hin und her, als er besorgt an ihre Seite trat und sie intensiv musterte.

„Es dauert jetzt nicht mehr lange.", flüsterte Sonea leise, wie zu sich selbst, und starrte mit abwesendem Blick auf einen imaginären Punkt. Als sie sich jedoch der intensiven Musterung ihres Gegenübers bewusst wurde, richtete sie ihre zusammengesunkene Körperhaltung von neuem zu voller Größe auf und lächelte das Oberhaupt der Krieger schief an.

„Du siehst besorgt aus, Regin. Als ich dir vor so vielen Jahren bei der Aufnahmezeremonie zum ersten Mal begegnet bin, hätte ich mir nie träumen lassen, dass ich einmal der Anlass für solch einen Blick sein könnte.", bemerkte Sonea mit einem schelmischen Glitzern in den Augen.

Lord Regin schnaubte kurz belustigt, doch dann trat wieder ein ernster Zug in sein, von wirren, grauen Haaren umrandetes, Gesicht. Das hohe Alter war ihm deutlich anzusehen.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du dich nicht doch von den anderen verabschieden willst? Es wird sie alle schwer treffen, wenn sie davon erfahren. Vor allem deinen Sohn."

Sonea ließ einen tiefen Seufzer hören, der darauf hindeutete, dass es nicht das erste Mal war, dass ihr alter Freund ihr diese Frage stellte.

„Ich weiß. Aber es ist am Besten so…"antwortete sie leise und erwiderte seinen Blick mit so viel Entschlossenheit, wie sie nur aufbringen konnte. Nun war es an Regin, resignierend zu seufzen. Er musterte sie noch einmal genau, als würde er ein letztes Mal nach Anzeichen für Unsicherheit suchen, schien sich dann jedoch geschlagen zu geben und nickte schließlich.

„Wie du willst.", erwiderte er knapp. In seiner Stimme schwang jedoch deutlich mit, was er von ihrer starrsinnigen Entscheidung hielt. Sonea versuchte, sich nicht zu einem Kichern hinreißen zu lassen und bemühte sich, einen ebenso ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufzulegen, wie der Krieger vor ihr.

„Versprich mir, ein Auge auf ihn zu haben, wenn du kannst.", bat sie ihn schließlich. Ein Kloß schien sich plötzlich in ihrem Hals gebildet zu haben und sie schluckte mehrmals, um das unangenehme Gefühl zu verscheuchen, doch es blieb hartnäckig bestehen. Lord Regin zog bei dieser Bitte erst überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch, doch dann wurden seine Gesichtszüge weicher und er lächelte sie warm an.

„Sogar beide Augen, wann immer ich sie entbehren kann." In Gedanken fügte er allerdings hinzu, dass das kaum von Nöten sein dürfte, da Akkarin schon lange ein erwachsener Mann war und ohne Probleme auf sich selbst Acht geben konnte.

Eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit legte sich auf Soneas Gesicht und sie schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, schienen eine Reihe von Gefühlen um die Oberhand zu kämpfen, doch im nächsten Moment strahlten Soneas Augen eine solch endgültige, emotionslose Leere aus, die Regin einen unangenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Es ist Zeit."

Auch aus ihrer Stimme konnte er keine Gefühlslage mehr heraushören, doch er wusste nur allzu gut, was ihre Worte zu bedeuten hatten. Nicht mehr lange, und sie würde die Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte verlieren.

Sein eigenes Gefühlschaos ignorierend, zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln. Dann streckte er Sonea eine Hand entgegen.

„Es war mir eine besondere Ehre mit dir befreundet zu sein, Sonea."

„Auch mir war es eine besondere Ehre, Regin von Wilnar, aus dem Haus Paren.", erwiderte Sonea. Ein schiefes Lächeln hatte sich wieder auf ihr Gesicht geschlichen und anstatt seine dargebotene Hand zu ergreifen, umarmte sie ihn herzlich. Dann trat sie einen Schritt von ihm zurück und nickte ihm zu. Er tat es ihr gleich, drehte sich dann langsam um und ging auf den Ausgang zu. Dort angekommen, blickte er noch einmal zu der schwarzen Magierin zurück. Die schwarzen Roben bewegten sich sanft um ihre zierliche Gestalt, als sie sich auf das Zentrum des Doms zu bewegte und die Kuppel über ihr betrachtete. Das Bild verschwamm vor Regins Augen, und er wandte sich hastig mit starrer Mine ab. Als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel, erklang das Klicken als endgültiger Laut in der Abenddämmerung.

* * *

Sonea starrte gedankenverloren hinauf zur Kuppel des Doms. Vor vielen Jahrzehnten war sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen, als sie sich zusammen mit Lord Yikmo, ihrem Privatlehrer in den Kriegskünsten, auf den offiziellen Kampf mit Regin vorbereitet hatte. Damals hatte der Hohe Lord Akkarin das Schutzschild, welches den Dom umgab, mit seiner eigenen Energie gestärkt, um ihr das Training dort zu ermöglichen.

Als sie an Akkarin dachte, krampfte sich Soneas Herz schmerzhaft zusammen und ein Ausdruck zwischen Schmerz, Bitterkeit und unendlicher Trauer verzerrte ihre Mine. Sie dachte an all ihre gemeinsamen Momente zurück und wie sich ihre Einstellung zu ihm im Lauf der Jahre verändert hatte. Am Anfang war sie ihm erst mit Angst und dann mit Ablehnung und Hass begegnet. Erst viel später, als sie die Beweggründe für sein Tun erfahren hatte, hatte sie ihm Verständnis entgegen gebracht, was sich dann sogar in einem sehr kurzen Zeitraum erst in freundschaftliche Zuneigung und schließlich in Liebe verwandelt hatte. Die Entdeckung, dass sie beide das gleiche für einander empfanden, stand ihr so lebhaft vor Augen, als wäre es erst wenige Stunden her gewesen. An jenem Tag hatte sie ihre Unschuld verloren, und sie hatte es keine Sekunde lang bereut.

Die Erinnerungen an all die Zärtlichkeiten, die sie ausgetauscht hatten, fügten Sonea schon fast körperliche Schmerzen zu. Sie hielt mit der einen Hand ihre schwarzen Magierroben über ihrem Herzen krampfhaft umklammert, während die andere sich um ihre Taille geschlungen hatte, als würde sie frieren. Tatsächlich zitterte sie am ganzen Körper, jedoch nicht vor Kälte. Sie wurde von unkontrollierbaren Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt und stumme Tränen rannen ihr unaufhaltsam über die Wangen. Das Weinen zerrte an ihrer wenigen, noch verbliebenen Kraft und schließlich ließ sich Sonea mit hilflosem Schluchzen auf die Knie nieder, als sie nicht mehr die Kraft hatte, zu stehen.

In den Tagen und Wochen nach Akkarins Tod, hatte sie nicht mehr gewusst, warum sie eigentlich weiter leben sollte. Sie hatte ihren Traum, ihr Lebensziel, aus den Augen verloren. Stunden- und Tagelang hatte sie sich in ihrem Bett in Rothens Quartier verkrochen und sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als es Akkarin gleichzutun und ihm zu folgen.

Doch nach fast zwei Wochen waren die höheren Magier der Gilde allesamt zu ihr gekommen und hatten mit ihr geredet und ihr schließlich auch wieder ihren ursprünglichen Traum in Erinnerung gerufen. Sie hatten ihr die Möglichkeit offenbart, ihren Traum zu verwirklichen und den Menschen in ganz Imardin zu helfen. Von da an hatte sie wieder ein wenig Lebensmut geschöpft.

In wenigen Wochen war in den Hüttenvierteln ein kleines Hospital gebaut und ausgestattet worden und es hatten sich ihr einige Heiler der Gilde angeschlossen, um die Menschen dort medizinisch zu betreuen. Auch sonst war in den Wochen nach dem Kampf gegen Kariko und die restlichen Ichani viel geschehen. Die frei gewordenen Posten in der Gilde wurden allesamt neu besetzt. Lord Osen wurde zum Administrator ernannt, Lord Balkan nahm den Titel des Hohen Lords an und Rothen wurde zum neuen Oberhaupt der Alchemisten erwählt. Die zerstörten Teile Imardins wurden mühsam wieder aufgebaut und neu bewohnt. Die geflohenen Bürger kehrten in einem steten Strom in die Stadt zurück und das alte Leben kehrte in die Straßen zurück.

Als dann Soneas Schwangerschaft bekannt wurde, wurde ihr von allen Seiten gratuliert und Unterstützung angeboten, doch was sie von allem am meisten gefreut hatte, war die Anwesenheit ihrer Familie, die für die Zeit der Schwangerschaft bei ihr eingezogen war. Dadurch hatte sie endlich wieder zur Gänze zurück ins Leben gefunden und sich voller Hingabe ihrem Sohn und ihren Aufgaben als Heilerin gewidmet. In den folgenden Jahren war sie schließlich unter der Aufsicht von Dorrien und Lady Vinara zu einer voll ausgebildeten Heilerin geworden.

Bei ihrem Sohn Akkarin wurde dann schon ziemlich früh ein sehr starkes magisches Potenzial entdeckt, woraufhin er schon im frühen Alter in der Gilde aufgenommen und ausgebildet wurde. Er entschied sich allerdings für den Weg des Kriegers und wurde schon im ersten Jahr zu Lord Regins Novizen, welcher nach seinem Abschluss zum Oberhaupt der Krieger ernannt worden war.

So schien der Lauf der Dinge in jeder Hinsicht eine glückliche Wendung zu nehmen. Doch als die Jahrzehnte ins Land zogen, starben Soneas vertraute Personen einer nach dem anderen, bis nur noch Regin übrig war. Wider erwarten, hatte sie sich mit ihm in den Jahren nach dem Kampf eng angefreundet. Doch er allein vermöchte es nicht, sie von ihren düsteren Gedanken abzulenken, welche sie seit Jahrzehnten zu verdrängt versuchte. Je einsamer sie wurde, desto öfter kamen die Erinnerungen an Akkarin an die Oberfläche ihres Bewusstseins und mit ihnen auch der Schmerz und die Trauer. Nach außen hin ließ sie sich nichts anmerken, doch in ihrem Inneren bohrten sich diese Gefühle immer weiter und schienen sie Stück für Stück zu verzehren.

Besondern in den letzten Jahren war sie innerlich nur noch ein nervliches Wrack gewesen, doch hatte sie es trotzdem irgendwie geschafft, den äußeren Schein zu wahren. Es hatte sie sehr viel Kraft gekostet, wodurch sie in den letzten Jahren auch schnell gealtert war. Als sie nun auf dem Sand inmitten des verlassenen Doms saß, konnte sie zum ersten Mal ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen. Die freundliche, lebensfrohe Maske, welche sie Tag für Tag den Menschen um sie herum gezeigt hatte, war nun zur Gänze von ihr abgefallen.

Als Sonea ein nervöses Flackern ihrer Energie wahrnahm, breitete sich in ihr eine seltsame Ruhe aus. Ihr Schluchzen war verstummt und ihr Körper hatte langsam aufgehört zu zittern. Ihre Wangen waren jedoch tränennass, und noch immer flossen immer weitere Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Langsam hob Sonea wieder ihren Kopf und blickte zur Kuppel über ihr auf. Ihre Augen waren erschreckend leer und emotionslos – das Spiegelbild einer gebrochenen Seele.

Als sie schließlich spürte, wie ihre Kontrolle erst gefährlich schwankte und dann mit einem mal zerbrach, schloss Sonea mit müdem Gesichtsausdruck ihre Augen und verschwand im selben Moment in einer gleißend hellen Energiekugel. Die freigesetzten Kräfte ließen für einige wenige Sekunden kräftige Winde innerhalb des Doms entstehen, welche den Sand aufpeitschten und ihn wellenartig um Sonea herumwirbeln ließ. Als sich der Sandsturm kurz darauf wieder legte, war die Lichtkugel samt Sonea verschwunden.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. 03 Zwischen Leben und Tod

**03. Zwischen Leben und Tod**

* * *

Als Sonea ihre Augen öffnete, war sie von blendend weißem Licht umgeben. Verwirrt blickte sie sich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen um, doch nirgends war etwas anderes als Licht zu erkennen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Sie konnte es spüren.

Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch als keine Reaktion ihres Körpers folgte, stieg schleichende Beunruhigung in ihr auf. Leicht benommen blickte sie an sich herab und sah… nichts! Ihr Körper war verschwunden und sie schien gänzlich aus Licht zu bestehen. Ihre Beunruhigung wuchs innerhalb eines Augenblicks explosionsartig zu grenzenloser Panik an. Ihre Sinne wurden von ungezügelter Angst überschwemmt, welche in Form einer schon fast greifbaren Übelkeit in jeden Winkel ihres Bewusstseins drang. Doch bevor sie endgültig in dem wilden Ozean ihrer Panik- und Angstgefühle ertränkt werden konnte, zwang sie sich, klar zu denken. Sie blendete das Gesehene aus ihrem Geist aus und konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, ihr Gefühlschaos auf ein normales Maß zu reduzieren. Nach langem, bewusst konzentriertem Ein- und Ausatmen, hatte sie sich schließlich so weit im Griff, dass sie ihre Situation mittels logischem Denken analysieren konnte.

Sie war kurz zuvor noch inmitten des Doms gewesen und hatte die seltsam pulsierenden Schwankungen ihrer Energie deutlicher gespürt als je zuvor. In jenem Augenblick hatte sie gewusst, dass sie das Ende ihrer Zeit erreicht hatte und hatte fast schon mit Erleichterung die Augen geschlossen. Sie hatte noch gespürt wie sich ihre Magie innerhalb eines Augenblicks in ihrem gesamten Körper und Geist ausgedehnt und diese schließlich auch umschlossen hatte. Dies ließ nur einen einzigen logischen Schluss zu. Sie war von ihrer Kraft verzehrt worden. Sie war tot.

Als Sonea mit dieser Erkenntnis ihre Sinne wieder auf ihre Umgebung konzentrierte, hatten sich ihre Angst und Panik in forschende Neugier umgewandelt. War dies also das Leben nach dem Tod? Sie konnte zwar nicht benennen, was sie eigentlich erwartet hatte, doch ihre jetzige Situation hatte nicht zu ihren Vorstellungen gehört.

Da sie ja offensichtlich körperlos war, versuchte sie nun ihre Sinneswahrnehmungen, die ihr seltsamerweise auch ohne Körper geblieben waren, auf das sie umgebende weiße Licht zu lenken. Als sie plötzlich die Erkenntnis traf, fluteten eine Mischung aus Verwirrung und Erstaunen ihre Gedanken. Es war kein Licht, sondern Magie in ihrer reinsten Form. Und nicht irgendeine Magie, sonder ihre eigene! Sie war von ihrer eigenen magischen Energie umschlossen!

Wenn es sich tatsächlich so verhielt wie sie vermutete, wovon sie selbst jedoch noch nicht ganz überzeugt war, dann müsste sie ihre Magie theoretisch auch beeinflussen und formen können, da der Umgang mit Magie stets eine geistige Herausforderung gewesen war und der Körper nicht dafür gebraucht wurde. Mit gespannter Erregung befahl sie ihrer Magie, sich wieder in den Raum in ihrer inneren Gedankenwelt zurückzuziehen und bemerkte sofort eine Veränderung als sich ihre Magie ihrem Befehl beugte.

Das strahlend helle Leuchten hatte sich in eine sanft leuchtende, halb durchsichtige, rauchartige Konsistenz verändert und füllte nun die Konturen ihres ehemaligen Körpers, doch das war Sonea gänzlich entgangen, da ihr nun die Sicht auf das offenbart war, was hinter dem Licht gelegen hatte. Sprachlos starrte sie auf die Landschaft vor ihr.

* * *

Vor Sonea lag eine kleine Insel inmitten eines Meeres, dessen Dimensionen sie nicht abschätzen konnte, da ein Stück weit vom Strand der Insel das Meer rund herum hinter dichten Nebelschwaden verschwand und somit jeden Blick auf alles verwehrte, was dahinter liegen mochte. Das sichtbare Wasser jedoch schien tintenschwarz zu sein und reflektierte nur hin und wieder glitzernd das kalte, silberne Licht des Mondes, welcher noch tief am Nachthimmel stand und teilweise von den Nebelschwaden verdeckt wurde. Der Himmel selbst war wolkenlos und zeigte sich in all seiner Sternenpracht. Was Mond und Sterne hier jedoch einzigartig machte, war, dass sie um ein vielfaches näher gerückt zu sein schienen, als Sonea es aus ihrer Welt kannte. Besonders der Mond stand beeindruckend groß am Firmament, so dass man all seine Krater und Schluchten problemlos mit freiem Auge sehen konnte.

Die Landschaft der Insel vor ihr konnte sich aber durchaus mit dieser besonderen Aussicht messen. Sie war von einem Wald aus uralt wirkenden Bäumen überzogen, welche sich durch dicke, krumme Stämme mit grober, dunkler Baumrinde dem Himmel entgegen reckten. Das dunkelgrüne Blätterdach des Waldes war in ständiger, wellenartiger Bewegung und es war nichts zu hören, bis auf das endlose, leise Rascheln tausender Blätter im Wind. Wenn man genau hin hörte, schien es, als würden körperlose Stimmen leise Worte in den Wind flüstern. Worte des Schmerzes. Worte des Todes. Worte der unendlichen Trauer. Sonea liefen kalte Schauer über den Rücken.

Die einzig freie Fläche inmitten dieses Waldes war eine große Lichtung, welche von der Ruine eines Palastes eingenommen wurde, welcher eindeutig von Zerfall gezeichnet war. Der Waldboden rund um die Ruine war von einem Meer aus weißen Blumen umgeben, welche ein unheimliches, weißes Leuchten ausstrahlten und die Mauern des Palastes erhellten. Vom Palast ausgehend konnte sie zwei Pfade erkennen. Der eine verlief in die von ihr entfernte Richtung bis zum Ufer der Insel, wo sie einen kurzen Brettersteg ausmachen konnte, an dem ein langes, schmales Ruderboot lag.

Als Sonea dem zweiten Pfad mit ihren Augen folgte, sah sie, dass er sich durch den Wald genau auf sie zu schlängelte, dann in engen Schleifen den Felsvorsprung, auf dem sie stand, hinauf verlief und an ihrem Standort endete. Erst als sie nun ihre nähere Umgebung betrachtete, bemerkte sie, dass sie innerhalb eines großen Kreises aus schwarzen Marmorsäulen stand, welche teilweise von Efeuranken mit kleinen, weiß leuchtenden Blüten umwachsen waren. Ein ungutes Gefühl der Nervosität stieg mit zunehmender Intensität in ihr auf. Wo war sie hier nur? War diese Insel das Reich der Toten? Sonea hatte immer mehr Zweifel an diesem Gedanken.

Plötzlich vernahm Sonea ein Geräusch hinter ihr, dass das wispern der Blätter übertönte und sich wie das Flügelschlagen eines großen Vogels anhörte. Mit angespannten Gefühlen wirbelte sie herum, nur um mit einem Aufschrei mehrere Schritte rückwärts zu stolpern und schließlich unsanft auf dem grasbewachsenen Boden zu fallen. Trotz des Sturzes fühlte sie keine Schmerzen, doch das bemerkte sie gar nicht. Ihre Augen waren schreckgeweitet auf die Gestalt vor ihr gerichtet, die nun bedrohlich über ihr aufragte und ihrem Blick mit kalten, rot-orange schimmernden Reptilienaugen begegnete.

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
